


Dinner by Candlelight

by emalilly23



Series: AU Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candles, Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage?, Power Outage, Proposal?, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, as in shut your, cheesy as hell, fluffy a la max, mentions of The Pie Hole, no powers, okay there is a proposal, pushing daisies mention, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's cooking dinner when all of a sudden, the power goes out. So naturally, Steve decided they should have a romantic dinner by candlelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner by Candlelight

Bucky was in the kitchen making dinner when everything went dark.

“Bucky!” Steve called from upstairs.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He paused and took out his phone to use the flashlight. “Do you know where the flashlights are?”

“There should be one in the kitchen somewhere.” Steve called, thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen carrying his own flashlight. “Here,” Steve grabbed the flashlight from under the sink.

They walked towards the window behind the dining table and peeked around the curtains.

“Looks like the whole street’s out,” Steve commented as the snow began to fall.

“At least we didn’t have anything planned for tonight.” Bucky put his arm around Steve’s shoulder and steered him towards the kitchen. “We’ll have a quiet night in. Dinner’s ready.”

“One minute, I forgot something upstairs.” Steve replied with a kiss on the cheek too.

Bucky returned to the kitchen and plated their food. Meanwhile, Steve was upstairs gathering the few candles they had and brought them to the living room. Bucky couldn’t see Steve from the kitchen, so when he called for Steve, he found it odd that Steve asked him to come to the living room.

As Bucky approached the room, he could see the warm glow of the candles. A smile crept onto his face as he entered the room.

“What’s all this?” he mused.

“Thought we could have a candlelight dinner, since there’s no power,” Steve replied with a shrug. He had placed candles around the room and in front of the couch was a blanket. Bucky placed the plates on the coffee table and sat down beside Steve.

“Shit, one more thing. I’ll be right back.”

Bucky took this opportunity and grabbed his coat in the entranceway. Rooting through the pockets, he found what he needed. A small box. He pocketed it with a grin and returned to the blanket, where he then hid the box under the couch. Steve entered the room with both his hands full.

“Any special reason for our fancy atmosphere?” Bucky asked questioningly. He reached up and grabbed the glasses from Steve’s hand.

“Figured we should open it.” Steve referenced to one of the few bottles of wine they had in his hands as he sat down. “When did Nat give this to us? Two, three years ago?” With a pop, the bottle was open and the dark red liquid quickly filled their glasses. They fell into silence once they started eating, enjoying the comfort of each other.

Once they finished their meal, they cuddled up against each other with Steve’s head on Bucky’s shoulder. Together, they watched the snow fall outside their house with a blanket wrapped around them to keep warm. After several minutes of enjoying the company of each other, Steve suddenly remembered something.

“Do you remember, before we started dating, when Nat dragged us all camping one weekend?”

“That was the second time we met, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never told you this, but it was the first time I took notice of you.” Steve paused as Bucky gave him a questioning look, as if to say you didn’t notice me before? “I mean, I took notice of you before, but I didn’t really notice you until then.” Bucky snuggled closer and took Steve’s hand in his.

“I actually noticed you the first time we met. At the 4th of July party.” Bucky chuckled to himself. “I actually pulled Nat aside and asked her if you were into guys. And you know what she did? She hit me, and I quote, ‘why do you think I introduced you two?’.” He laughed while trying to imitate their friend. “Well,” chimed Bucky while his arm snaked around Steve’s waist, “I guess we can technically count that as your first birthday we spent together.”

“I guess technically we can. Though I’ve always hated being born on July fourth. When I was a kid, it never really felt like my day. My mom tried to make it feel more important, but it always felt like I was just a side celebration. Taking attention away from the ‘main event’ Steve sighed.

“Stevie,” Bucky turned his body towards the other man. “You know that’s not true. As a matter of fact, this year we’re not going to celebrate ‘the birth of America’. Instead, we’re going to celebrate the birth of the most amazing, kind, and selfless man in the world. We’re going to stay here and do whatever you want to do.”

“Whatever I want to do? But Buck, that’s five months away. Who know’s where we’ll be anyways?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “What are you implying, Rogers? Anyways,” He leaned in towards Steve. “I know what we should do tonight,” and directed his lips to Steve’s ear  to whisper something in it, “a snowball fight.”

*  *  *

The candles were blown out, the glasses and plates abandoned in the sink. The two men carried their winter gear, and a few candles to the back door. But before Bucky left the living room, he made sure the small box was tucked away in his coat pocket. Once they were bundled up, they headed outside. After the candles were placed in the snow and relit, Bucky turned to Steve.

“Okay, rules are: one minute to prepare your snowballs and then it’s game on. First person to hit the other 20 times wins. Ready?” Bucky looked over to Steve where he was already in a running stance. “Go!” he cried and he ran towards the back corner of their yard and started forming his snowballs.

Bucky has been training for this his whole life. When he was younger, he and his sister Rebecca would spend most of their winters outside. After seven years, Bucky was an expert in the art of snowball fights. But when Steve lobbed one at his side, Bucky was unprepared.

“Oh no you don’t, punk.”

“I think I just did, jerk.” Steve replied with a smile and hurtled another snowball towards Bucky’s chest. Bucky managed to dodge it and faced off against Steve.

“That's it. No more mister nice guy. You’re going down, Rogers.”

“Oh, is that so, Barnes?”

*  *  *

Their snowball fight didn’t last long. It ended when Bucky tackled Steve from behind and they toppled into the snow. The glow of the candles reached where they lay in the snow. Each man had excitement etched into their face and refused to stop smiling.

“I love you Buck,” Steve beamed. He took his hand and brushed the snow off Bucky’s cheek. Bucky caught his hand and kissed it.

“Steven Grant Rogers. I have loved you since we visited that pie restaurant shaped like a pie.”

“The Pie Hole,” Steve interrupted. Oblivious as to what Bucky was doing. As usual.

“That’s the one. Anyways, I have loved you since your eyes lit up while talking about whatever you were talking about -I can’t remember, I was too busy staring at you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I plan on loving you ‘til the end of the line. So…” Bucky reached into his jeans for the small box he’d been constantly thinking about all night and opened it. “Steve, will you marry me?” Bucky stared at Steve in the candlelight, looking for a reaction to what he had just proposed. All Bucky could see was a serious face forming on the man he loved.

“No,” Steve stated. Bucky’s face fell. He was an idiot, why did he think- “No, I won’t just marry you, you jerk. I promise to love you now, and ‘til the end of the line.” Steve’s smile reached his ears.

“You little punk! You almost gave me a heart attack.” Bucky replied playfully punching his fiance’s shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes and proceeded to roll over and pin Bucky between his legs. As Steve bent down to kiss his fiance, Bucky abandoned the small box still containing the ring in the snow and grabbed Steve’s hips to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, their small candle lit oasis was flooded with light.

“Good to know we won't freeze tonight, Steve laughed.” He got up and offered Bucky a hand. Bucky, who accepted it while scooping up the discarded box. They blew out the candles, brought them inside and deposited them on the dining table as they walked through the house. They left a trail of water behind them. Once they were rid of their hats and scarves, they found themselves lying on the couch in the living room. Bucky’s head in Steve’s lap.

Steve poked Bucky, who had closed his eyes. “So, show me this ring you bought me.”

Bucky pulled it out of his pocket, opened it again and handed it over.

“I didn’t think you’d want anything fancy, so I went with silver. Nothing’s engraved inside. Thought we could save that until we both have a ring.”

“It’s beautiful Buck.” Steve leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Here,” Bucky got up and turned over to face Steve. “Let me.” And finally, he slipped the ring onto his fiance’s finger. Fiance, Bucky would never get tired of hearing it. He leaned forward to kiss him.

After a few minutes of this, Bucky started kissing up Steve’s jaw towards his ear. Once he got there, he whispered in a low voice.

“You know, I think now’s the perfect time for some fondue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) It'd be great if you could leave a comment or on tumblr: omg-toomanyfandoms.tumblr.com :D


End file.
